


Projection

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Force Bond (Star Wars), Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan loses control of his shielding, and Cody finds out why, before deciding to join in.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Projection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if Cody is a shapeshifter or a werewolf, but he's fully sentient, just in canid form in this.
> 
> It's in the same verse as [Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107744)

It's late, and Cody can't sleep. Something is keeping him restless, just on the edges of his awareness, so he gives up and climbs out of the pile of his brothers and leaves them to sleep while he prowls the hallways. 

It's when he passes his general's door that he catches more of that  _ something _ and pauses, cocking his head. The walls are thick and well insulated - enough that most species wouldn't hear what he does: a muffled moan of his name. Instinct and worry override any other thought, and he's grateful that Obi-Wan had added his paw-print to unlock the door. 

As the rest of his senses catch up to him, he'd be blushing scarlet if he could. As it is, he's frozen in place, staring at his general on his knees on the bed, fingering himself open with one hand, the other wrapped around his cock, moaning  _ his _ name again. 

Obi-Wan looks up, and that just makes it worse. There's a startled sort of feeling at the back of his mind, but it's not enough to cut through the pleasure that's turning into hunger.

He knows what Obi-Wan feels like in his head, and he knows where that ends and where  _ he _ begins, so he can safely say that it's  _ him _ asking, "Want me to help with that?" His voice isn't quite his own anymore, going low and closer to a growl. He kind of likes the way it makes Obi-Wan visibly clench around his fingers and shiver.

"Cody..." It's a sigh and a moan at the same time. Obi-Wan looks like he wants to be embarrassed but he's too keyed up to manage anything but desperation. He's glad he isn't wearing clothes, because the sound of it goes straight to his cock. He prowls to the bunk and climbs in, his massive size taking up most of the space left. "Gonna ask again. You want this?"

"Force,  _ yes _ ." Obi-Wan's pupils are blown wide and dark as space, and he's flushed a pretty pink, almost enough to hide his freckles.

Cody leans down, his tongue darting out to lap around Obi-Wan's fingers, earning himself a sharp gasp. He's already so wet and open, Cody could just shove his cock right in if he wanted to. He doesn’t want to, not yet. He’s savoring the breathless little noises Obi-Wan is making, the shivers wracking his body every time his fingers curl inside himself or Cody licks between them, rough tongue brushing his prostate. It’s beautiful, and he can’t wait to take him apart even more. Stars, Obi-Wan has no idea how perfect he is.

When he finally pulls away, Obi-Wan is slick and open, the blanket muffling his panting. He reaches back, tugging Cody in to kiss his muzzle and up along the scar that runs over his cheek and around his eye. “Force, Cody,” he breathes, blue eyes meeting glittering gold. It’s a visible effort for him to move, but he braces himself on his knees and elbows, his hips propped on a folded pillow. He's so inviting like this, slick and flushed and open, and Cody nips his freckled ass, leaving a mark he knows will bruise. He wants to leave more, to claim Obi-Wan as  _ his _ , but something like that, easily hidden, and leaving him covered in his scent and dripping with his come, will have to do.

His paws, huge and clawed, run over Obi-Wan's hips to leave dark pink lines as he lines himself up, thrusting along the slick cleft of his ass as he holds him open. The sting of them makes Obi-Wan hiss, but it feels good under the initial burn. 

He squirms, and Cody doesn't move, just closes powerful jaws around the back of his neck - a reminder that he's eagerly bedding someone who could kill him with ease, but  _ won't _ . He loves Cody in any form, but there's an undeniable thrill in feeling the heavy muscle and sharp teeth when he’s like this, the tight control Cody has over himself, and what it feels like when he lets go.

That's not to say that's the  _ only _ thing Obi-Wan likes about this form. Cody's cock finally starts to push into him, and like everything else about the wolf, it's overwhelming. Thick and long and  _ hot _ , Obi-Wan has to bury his face in his blanket to muffle his moans. Even his fingers and Cody's tongue weren't enough to stretch him, and the ache he loves is bright white pleasure pooling inside him. The pillow under his hips is already messy with pre-come, and he can't bring himself to care. Cody’s thrusts are hard, driving into him, and they punch the breath out of him every time. He can’t stay quiet, no matter how much he tries, and Cody nips him again. “Let me hear you, cyare,” he rumbles, his barrel chest pressed against Obi-Wan’s back, the soft fur an intense contrast to the sharpness of his teeth.

“ _ Cody _ ,” he moans, shuddering as the name leaves his lips, as Cody’s cock drags out of him before thrusting back in, the slick slide of it hot and almost too much. His knot is starting to catch more, thickening and stretching Obi-Wan even more with every  _ pop _ in or out. It sends electric jolts through his whole body, and he can only tangle his fingers in the sheets and  _ take it _ . 

He doesn’t know when the tears start streaking his cheeks, too many sensations overwhelming his composure, but he knows when Cody licks them away, a low sound that might be a purr if he was feline vibrating against Obi-Wan’s back. Somehow, it’s enough to make him come without a hand on his cock. Cody doesn’t stop though, fucking into him over and over while he writhes underneath him, each thrust making him twitch with overstimulation. 

When Cody’s knot catches and locks them together, it’s only the pillow half-suffocating him that keeps Obi-Wan’s moan from alerting the entire destroyer to what they’re doing. He thinks he might come again, but he doesn’t know whether it’s a second or the pulsing echos of the first. All he knows is that he’s almost painfully full, and he can feel Cody pumping into him, spilling deep inside. It feels  _ hot _ , sinking into his bones and making him go limp, but it feels too good to resist. 

Cody’s knot swells only a little more, tying them together and forcing another small shockwave through him before the wolf carefully rolls them so Obi-Wan can rest against his chest, thick soft fur over dense muscle providing a firm pillow under his head as they pant together. “Good?” Cody murmurs, and Obi-Wan smiles, leaning up to press a kiss to his muzzle, “‘s this what you needed?”

“Perfect,” he murmurs, and Cody huffs, keeping him pinned with a paw at his chest, “I’m sorry if I-” 

Cody snorts. “Hush, cyare. Love you.”

Obi-Wan smiles, running his fingers through Cody’s fur. “I love you too.” 

It isn’t long before both of them drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at work, yolo!


End file.
